


hold tight and don't let go

by deimosun



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Multi, high school au ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deimosun/pseuds/deimosun
Summary: david laughs out of nowhere and iker stares at him confusedly.“you’re really good, you know that right?”iker snorts and looks away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh worm! this was written so long agooo! becksillas still has such a soft place in my heart

_hold tight and don’t let go._

-

                david is flopped over the comforters, belly up and hair scattered all over the place. he’s laughing about something dumb and iker is staring, a smile on his lips.

                “what are you smiling about?” david asks and looks at him from where he’s perched on the bed, head upside down. he’s made a mess on it, sheets all crinkled and comforter kicked to the side.

                iker grabs the trigonometry book from the desk and opens it quickly, just to hide his face behind it and says “nothing, you idiot”.

                the smile doesn’t fade.

-

                david is all hard lines and sharp angles, always looking like he’s planning something and always with a smile to kill for. he’s charm on legs, always with a witty remark on the tip of his tongue and always with everyone on the room looking at him. he has everyone wrapped around his finger, students or teachers and school staff alike.

                iker thinks it’s kind of ridiculously funny, in a way. how a boy can have so much power.

                it stops being funny when he realizes david has got a hold on him, too.             

-

                it’s after school hours and he is running on the football pitch, doing laps nonstop. iker can feel the burn going through his core, his hamstrings being pulled to their maximum and the sore spot that is was already bruised from where sergio elbowed him while going up for a header hurting on the left side of his ribs. he keeps running, pushing his body to its limit, the ache on his legs so sharp and acute it sends a boost to keep him going because he knows if he stops he won’t be able to get up.

                five more and he’ll be done for today.

                he’s on number three when he looks up for half a second and sees david on the sidelines, which distracts him and makes him loose his footing, makes him go tumbling down towards the ground, his hands in front of him trying to soften the fall in any way. iker keeps still for some seconds before turning over, lying on his back and staring at david, who’s came closer and who’s right over iker’s face.               

                “you,” he says, gasping for air, while david sits down by his side “you interrupted me. i didn’t finish all my laps.”

                y _our jeans are gonna get all filthy_ , iker thinks. he doesn’t say anything.

                “you’ve done enough of them for today, iker.” david says while his eyebrows are turning into a frown and he seems to be starting to get worried, the lines of it showing on his face like cartography.

                “how did you find me,” iker asks, after he catches back his breath. his chest is still moving rapidly up and down and it hurts to suck air in, like it’s ripping through his lungs and freezing everything inside. moisture from the grass is seeping through his shirt, mixing with sweat and turning it wet in less than a minute.

                david is looking down at him from where he is, his fingers digging down on the field occasionally and getting dirt all under his fingernails. he shrugs, and pulls his backpack off his shoulders, letting it sit near his feet.

                “i didn’t see you around today.” he finally answers, and iker remembers suddenly with accuracy that david knows him like the back of his own hand. iker lets out a snort that turns into a cough, and he sits up even though his arms protest in doing so.

                “is everything alright?” david finally asks after some time of silence, and his eyes are heavy and he’s squaring his shoulders out slightly, like he’s ready to get into a fight if the situation calls for it. iker figures it’s kind of comic on its own way.

                he thinks about how quick his grades have been spiraling downwards, about how his mother’s birthday is coming soon and about how his heart clenched when he saw david making out with his newest girlfriend on the school parking lot that morning.

                “yeah.” he answers, looking defiantly at the other boy like he’s daring david to question him on it.

                david doesn’t.

-

                they have known each other since they were twelve and started frequenting the after school football club every thrice a week. 

                iker was one of the only boys who wanted to be the goalie and even though he wasn’t as big as the others, he sure as hell made up for it by being quick and smart, knowing where to keep his footing and how to move when the ball was coming way too fast.

                they meet like this: david has the ball glued to his feet and he’s running towards the goal, fast and furious and quick like a bullet. iker’s defenders are strewn all over the place. they are exactly where they shouldn’t be and david gets past them easily enough.  iker doesn’t even think, just acts. everything runs like a fast forwarded movie on his brain, milliseconds before he does it. he throws himself on the way of the ball when david gives it a pass a touch too long and catches it against his chest, holding it firmly with his gloves and closing his eyes when david tumbles over him and goes falling against the grass.

                the referee whistles. iker gets up and david is still on the ground, his limbs thrown carelessly around.

                “you ok?” iker asks, still holding the ball with him, looking wary and slightly proud of himself for pulling that off.  his teammates are cheering on him from the outside the box.

                david opens his eyes and looks at him for a second before grabbing iker’s extended hand to pick himself up. he straightens his shorts and picks the grass stains off his hips from where his shirt had ridden up.

                david laughs out of nowhere and Iker stares at him confusedly.

                “you’re really good, you know that right?”

                iker snorts and looks away.

-

                iker doesn’t dislike victoria or anything stupid like that. she seems really smart and nice and kind but it’s not her fault iker is in love with his best friend. he still turns down david’s invitations for hanging out all three of them together, though. there are some things he’d rather just avoid.

                he thinks victoria knows he likes david, anyway. she caught him staring a bit too long towards david’s arm around her waist once. the look she got on her eyes was not mean in the slightest, mostly pitying and understanding. iker walks quickly away, before david even realizes he was there at all.

-

                iker can’t focus on his school work and nothing makes sense, he just can’t seem to grasp the most basic content and it’s pissing him off. _you don’t have time for this_ , he says to himself. and he _doesn’t_.

                his mind keeps getting distracted and he can’t focus, keeps thinking about david and about how he’s falling behind on his classes and how he’s not giving enough, not nearly enough for the football team and he could be dropped for the other keeper and how he has to help unai with that science project today after school.

                he’s started doing lists of things he has to do since it probably will help on not forgetting important shit.

                (some things, though, he purposefully crosses out.)

-

  1. _help unai w science project_
  2. _study for history chap 3 – 5_



                then, multiple times crossed out

  1. **_~~be honest w david~~_**
  2. _finish those laps + 10 more_
  3. _practice penalty saves_
  4. _don’t stop running_
  5. _fucking get over it_



-

                their relationship doesn’t last much. david doesn’t talk about the breakup, but he and victoria still say hi to each other on the halls so iker figures it must have ended on friendly terms, at least.

                “are you alright?” iker asks tentatively, his hand scratching david’s scalp from where the boy is lying on his lap. david has his eyes closed and is humming some song slightly off key under his breath, hands tapping against his thighs and feet thumping on the bench along the beat.

                “yeah.” david answers, not seeming bothered by the subject.

                iker feel helpless and awkward and like his tongue is too big for his mouth.

                “you seemed to like her, i guess.”

                suddenly david’s feet stop moving and he opens his eyes, stares right at iker’s and says “it doesn’t matter. i have my sight set on someone else anyway,” and iker’s heart drops a beat, his hand stills for half a second before he regains control back and keeps messing up david’s hair.

                iker lets out a noncommittal noise of acknowledgment to the answer and david’s feet go back to tapping against the bench. the noise sounds just like the love song he showed iker this morning, a smile on his face and his eyes bright like christmas lights before running away because he was late for chemistry class.

-

  1. _study for philosophy_
  2. _pick up unai’s books from the library_
  3. _**~~david~~**_
  4. _fucking hell_
  5. _**~~david doesn’t have to know anything~~**_
  6. _i won’t tell_



-

                next thursday rolls around and before the training session is even officially open, iker is already there, warming up and running around and practicing shoots. coach walks in and sees him, nods and walks inside the supply room.

                iker hopes showing his commitment in all ways he can is enough.

                (in the end, it is. he still gets called up for the starting spot and he still gets coach’s firm hand on the back of the neck, a quick disguised compliment and a wink thrown his way. he can finally breathe again, for a few seconds, properly. he looks to the side and david is looking at him, smiling and showing teeth.  it’s enough to make iker’s breath catch on his throat all over again.)

-

                it feels like a game and Iker would, could, should appreciate the irony some other time if it wasn’t a mess who had him as a starring role.

                being in love with david is the worst; it’s truly the worst because-

                because doesn’t matter how much Iker tries  to shake it off, to put his mind on something else and to focus on another thing, david always manages to sneak on him, seep on everything like ink spilled out of a pen that still hasn’t quite stopped running and soaking everything it can reach.

                iker tries, tries to ignore and move on and to get over it but every time he thinks he’s getting closer to a solution, every time he thinks he’s getting closer to beating this feeling david comes barging in and throws an arm against iker shoulders, hides his face against iker’s neck and it’s like every distance and every sense of overcoming comes tumbling down.

-

                they are walking home under the rain and it’s quiet and calm except from the speeding cars that drive past them occasionally. david has got his hands inside his jacket’s pocket and he keeps humming another song he showed to iker that exact morning.

                (“it reminded me of you,” he had said. iker is sure it meant nothing like that.)

                david pulls his hand out and he has a small piece of paper on it, and iker is confused for a second before realization hits him and he remembers he was wearing that exact jacket just this morning and he had shoved a piece of paper there, and forgot to take it out.

                fuckfuck-

                “savid, give me that.” he asks, tone slightly fearful and eyes wide.

                “iker, why is my name crossed out so many times, what,” david fires back, and he sounds offended by it, genuinely upset and Iker can’t quite figure out why. it’s just a list.

                iker tries to think of an answer, to come up with something that can get him out of this situation, to explain why the string of _david_ s and _i love you_ s and _i wont tell no nonono i wont say anything at all_ are all crossed upon and scrawled across.

                he keeps quiet.

                “iker, do you. do you like me,” david asks, and there’s something about his tone iker can’t quite put his finger upon.

                iker walks on a puddle and shakes his head, as if to clear his thoughts.

                “i know you’re gonna move on to the next person soon and you shouldn’t even know about this, jesus, you shouldn’t know about this at all.” he mumbles, looking down. his hands are in tight fists so it won’t show how much they are trembling.

                “listen, iker i- i don’t want anyone else, ok?” david says, his hair is wet and falling down on his forehead and he looks younger than he actually is, soft and sweet and looking at iker like that, like it means something. “jesus, i’ve loved you since we were 14 and you first told me about your fear for spiders and i mocked you but secretly looked around my bedroom to keep you safe.”

                iker stops on his tracks and stares at him, stares and stares. he can feel david’s eyes on him, waiting for a reaction for something for anything.

                he remembers that night. remembers being scared and remembers david making fun of him. remembers sleeping with david, on the same bed and remembers not dreaming about anything involving arachnids.

                david is looking at iker like that, in that way that he always has, like it means more than he could ever imagine and like this is special, dear to him.

                “i don’t want anyone else,” david repeats, one hand grasping iker’s and eyes intent, solid and serious.

                iker nods and steps closer, kisses david on the lips quickly before he’s away again. he’s biting his bottom lip to hide a smile. david can’t stop looking at him.

                “race you home?” iker yells out so he can be overheard over the rain, but he’s already running, legs moving fast and feet splashing against the water pooled on the street walk. he hears david laughing behind him, before the boy starts running, too.

                they reach david’s house fairly even, but Iker is ahead of him and slows down just before passing the front yard completely. he’s laughing and david arrives just a few seconds later, goes up to him and kisses him, licks into his mouth and behind his teeth, sucks his bottom lip and tugs at it slightly before letting go.

                “alright?” david murmurs, with one hand pulling iker closer by the waist and the other on iker’s nape, caressing the little hairs there. iker’s cheeks are flushed from running and his eyes look shiny and bright.

                he nods and kisses david again, one hand coming up to pull the boy’s hair slightly before pulling himself off the grasp and walking up to the house’s porch, dragging his backpack with him before opening the door and walking in.

                iker wins.


End file.
